De Black a Potter en un solo verano
by robin-dumbledore
Summary: ¿Siempre te preguntaste como Sirius llego con los Potter?


_Aquí estoy de nuevo, aburrido y harto. Llevo dos semanas aquí y ya estoy cansado de este lugar y de esta gente._

_-¡Sirius! ¡Baja inmediatamente!- grito una chillona y penetrante voz. La voz de mi madre.  
Baje las escaleras, lo mas lento que pude. El tener que enfrentarme a mi madre, a ella sobre todo después de papa, no es la mejor manera de pasar el verano._

_-¡Sirius Orion Black! ¿Me escuchaste?- grito de nuevo, por lo que decidí bajar de una buena vez.  
-¿Me necesitaba madre?- pregunte con mi mejor voz y mi mejor cara, pero ¿Cómo pondría mi mejor cara si ahí estaba el idiota de Regulus con su presuntuosa cara?.  
-¿Por qué no tengo tus notas?- pregunto.  
-Se las entregue, inmediatamente después de que llegara del colegio-  
-Las tuyas no están aquí- dijo señalando la mesa -¿Es que acaso ya no puedes con los T.I.M.O?-inquirió, entendería la actitud como preocupación si no usara ese tono tan... malvado.  
-Iré a buscarlas madre y se las entregare- le respondí.  
-Bien, y mas te vale no tener nada por debajo de Aceptable, si es así no regresaras al colegio- sentencio.  
Regrese a mi habitación echando pestes, yo había entregado ya mi notas ¿Cómo diablos las iba a encontrar ahora? Me importo un bledo y con un encantamiento convocador las obtuve.  
-Pudo haberlas buscado a lo muggle- susurro Kreacher.  
-¡Cállate!- le espete  
-¿Por qué no puede ser como el amo Regulus?- me pregunto suplicante, algo por cierto muy raro en el.  
-Eso nunca, el es un idiota, yo no- le dije, ¿Yo, ser como ese? Jamás._

_Baje de nuevo al comedor, y estaba ahí el pintor de mi madre preparando sus acuarelas. Le entregue mis notas.  
-Muy bien- aprobó mi madre -Es lo menos que puedes hacer, por cierto te llego una carta, del irreverente de Potter-  
Solo la mire, esperando mi carta, jamás entendí ese odio hacia los Potter al fin y al cabo eran "sangre limpia".  
-Pero la tire- termino.  
-¿Qué, quien te dio permiso!- le grite ¿Por qué hacia eso?.  
-No me levantes la voz- grito - la carta solo decía que este año, por fin iba a conquistar a la sangre sucia de la que esta enamorado-  
-Era mía, era privada, y si, tal vez Evans se una hija de muggles pero es mucho mejor bruja que todos nosotros juntos- le espete.  
-¡Repite lo que dijiste!- grito sacando su varita, tenia esa desquiciada mirada que últimamente salía flote tan seguido.  
-Dije que Evans es mucho mejor bruja todos nosotros- repetí con lentitud observando como Regulus negaba con la cabeza.  
-¡Ya estoy harta!- me grito al tiempo que golpeaba la mesa con su puño -¡Largo de mi casa!  
-¿Qué?- gritamos al mismo tiempo Regulus y yo.  
-¡Largo! Llévate todas tus cosas, no quiero rastro alguno de que alguna vez viviste aquí-  
-Madre, tal vez...- intento decir el idiota.  
-¡Largo! ¡Largo! ¡Largo!- chillaba mientras me empujaba fuera del comedor tirando las acuarelas del pintor.  
-¡Bien! De ahora en adelante, para ti estoy muerto ¡Muerto!- le grite lleno de ira.  
Subí como bólido a mi habitación mientras recogía mis cosas, lance un encantamiento para que mi cosas no pudieran ser removidas. Baje al patio, ahí estaba la moto, aun no la había probado, pero tenia fe en que funcionara, Golpee el pedal, moví la palanca de velocidades y salí despedido por los aires. Respire un aire de libertad que solo cuando vagábamos por el bosque prohibido, había experimentado.  
-Bien Sirius y ¿Adonde iras ahora?- me pregunto una vocecilla detrás de mi cabeza, mientras me dirigía al sur.  
-Pues no estoy muy seguro- respondí en voz alta sintiéndome tonto.  
-Podrías ir con el tío Alphard- sugirió la vocecilla.  
-¿Y aguantar sus achaques de viejo choco? Mira que yo quiero mucho al tío... pero no lo suficiente creo yo- respondí de nuevo -Mira llegamos a la playa-.  
Descendí detrás de una colina y ¡que suerte que llevaba toda mi ropa! Deje la moto bien escondida y camine hacia la playa. Había varias chicas jugando el aburrido "volleyball". Una de ellas me guiño un ojo, me pareció familiar.  
Pero... no podia ser ¿O si?.  
Me recosté un rato a disfrutar del sol mientras meditaba ¿Qué demonios haría ahora con mi vida?  
Mire las nubes durante un largo rato, dejando que el sol cambiara mi piel de tono.  
De la nada una belota o palon o como sea que se llame me golpeo en... bueno... en la entrepierna._

_-No fue mi intención Black, lo siento- me dijo la misma rubia que me había guiñado un ojo, con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.  
¡Ay como dolía! Maldita Clarck... ¡Clarck! Anne Clarck la amiga de la pelirroja.  
-Va...vaya Clark ¿Dónde te habías escondido todo eso?- le pregunte jadeando aun por el golpe.  
-¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir que en el mundo muggle, cambiarias aunque sea un poquito?- me pregunto medio en broma medio en serio.  
-Pues yo no, pero tu si ¡Mírate!- le espete señalándola y es que ¡Por los calzones bombachos de Merlín, se veía realmente bien!  
-Gracias por atrapar la pelota Black- me dijo con enfado y se marcho.  
La mire mientras seguía jugando, esto habría sido genial si Evans estuviera aquí en bikini tambien. Me reí tan solo de imaginarme la cara de idiota que pondría James al ver a Evans... ¡James!. Tal vez podría pasar con el unas semanas y después buscaría un lugar en donde vivir.  
-Bien pensado Sirius- me dijo mi voz interna mientras me levan... ¡Ouch! La cosa esa redonda de nuevo.  
-¡Maldición Clark! ¡Que no puedes alejar esa cosa de mi?- le grite a la rubia bruja.  
-Deja de gritar Black y...¡Sonríe!- en ese momento se puso junto a mí y disparo el flash de una cámara.  
-Que lindo te vez- se burlo Clark, la instantánea podia verse ya, Clark salía como una diosa, de nuevo me pregunte ¿Por qué diablos había escondido todo eso bajo la túnica?.  
Y yo... bueno yo parecía un idiota en la imagen, muggle por cierto, tenia la cara enrojecida, y un ligero chichón en mi frente, los ojos entrecerrados y la boca abierta.  
-Te la puedes quedar si quieres- me dijo riendo.  
-¡Claro que me la quiero quedar!- le espete arrancándole la foto de las manos.  
-Adiós Black, nos vemos en septiembre y aléjate de las pelotas- se despidió desde lejos.  
Me dirigí hacia la moto riendo, este año iba a conquistar a Clark me propuse mentalmente.  
Subí a la moto y emprendí el viaje de nuevo. En poco tiempo llegue al Valle de Godric.  
Descendí en el patio trasero junto a mi mejor amigo, quien al oír mi moto salió a recibirme._

_-¿Así que el hipogrifo decidió reparar su error?- se burlo.  
-Algo así- dije.  
-Entra y deja la moto donde quieras-  
Al entrar a la casa un aura de tranquilidad y calidez me inundo.  
-Sirius, querido- me dijo Dorea abrazándome.  
-¿Qué tal chico?- saludo Charlus.  
-Papa, Mama ¿Puede Sirius quedarse a dormir, ... mas bien a vivir?- soltó como si nada, era genial el como nos entendíamos, sin que yo hubiera dicho nada siquiera.  
-¿A vivir?- dijo Dorea preocupada.  
-¿Puede o no?- insistio James.  
-Claro que puede- respondió Charlus sonriendo.  
-Genial, ahora serás Sirius Potter, aunque no te queda muy bien- me dijo James, haciéndome reír._

_Dorea sirvió la cena, que por cierto estaba deliciosa, incluyendo un postre súper loco, un pastelito miniatura decorado de rojo y dorado.  
Después de la cena Cornamenta y yo salimos al patio.  
-Pareces una salamandra chamuscada- se mofo James.  
-See, pase por la playa...me creerás que...- decidí que era mejor callarme.  
-¿Qué?-  
-No, nada- corregí.  
-¿Y entonces?- me dijo.  
-¿Entonces que?- le dije, a pesar de que sabia a lo que se refería  
-¿Cuál fue el problema?- me aclaro.  
-Leyó tu carta, insulto a Evans y le dije que ella era mejor bruja que todos nosotros y ¡Bum!- le conté.  
-Se volvió loca- confirmo James.  
-Sep-  
-Bueno pues ahora serás un Potter, aunque no te guste- me dijo James.  
-¿Y demandaremos al hipogrifo por su error de separarnos al nacer?- bromee.  
-See, y seremos multimillonarios-  
-Genial- termine.  
Nos quedamos tendidos en la hierba húmeda mirando las estrellas, yo en realidad no las veía, veía mi día, deje la Noble y Antigua Casa de los Black, mi casa; me tope con una Anne Clark hermosa, y por fin, llegando con los Potter, siendo bien recibido, como el hijo prodigo, como si me hubieran esperado toda la vida.  
Definitivamente, James tenia razón, pase de ser un Black a ser un Potter y eso me gustaba._


End file.
